


The Way the Ocean Kisses the Shoreline

by Alienpixels



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hana "D.Va" Song Is a Little Shit, Hanzo being cute, Hanzo is a jerk, Hanzo is learning, Human Zenyatta, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Sporadic Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienpixels/pseuds/Alienpixels
Summary: "Because there is nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it's sent away." -Sarah KayAfter finding that his brother is alive, Genji offers Hanzo a second chance by inviting him to live with him in his home. Hanzo agrees and moves in with Genji in a small beachside town in America, where the brothers begin to reconcile with one another. Hanzo deals with anguish, guilt and love. It was the best decision of his life.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so, hurray! Mostly pure fluff besides some emotional stuff to come.
> 
> The au for this story is one where everyone is in the present. Hanzo also never brutally injured Genji as he did in the canon. He just left him bleeding out to say. No limbs were lost. For anyone for that matter. The ages when this happened have also changed! The event where Hanzo and Genji fought was 5 years ago. This au is also a peaceful one where everyone usually gets along exept for the occasional nuisance.

The slam of a trunk of a car startled Hanzo back into reality, nearly making him drop the boxes he held. "That's the last one!" Genji said happily. He hoisted two more boxes in his arms and followed Hanzo into the house. "It's a good thing you don't have many things that needed packing." Hanzo huffed.

"I like to travel light." Genji shrugged setting the boxes down onto the floor.

"Yeah but just five boxes? That just seems…"

"Depressing?" He finished.

"What? No! Scarce is the word I was looking for. You need to go shopping brother. Four pairs of clothes will not last you here." Genji placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "But in all seriousness Hanzo, I'm glad to have you back. We can start over now. No clan, no responsibilities, just us." Hanzo nodded and picked up four of the five boxes.

"Could you show me my room?" Genji slapped his face.

"Right! Follow me."

As Hanzo followed his younger brother through the hall, Genji attempted to make conversation.

"I can't wait to show you around town tomorrow! We'll go shopping, I'll take you to the beach, and I'll introduce you to everyone!" When they reached the room, Genji opened the door to show a bed, a dresser, a clock on the windowsill, and beer bottles scattered on the ground.

"I don't really use it for much besides lounging around." He said picking them up, "So it will be your room now." Hanzo nodded again and set his things down.

"Thank you, Genji."

"Hey don't mention it." He said rubbing his neck. "The blankets and pillow are in the closet. Make yourself at home."

"I will do my best," Genji nodded smiled.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Hanzo nodded.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Genji agreed. With that, Hanzo gently closed the door. Once he knew Genji had gone, he threw himself on top on the bed and groaned.

"Could you show me my room?" He let out another groan. "He must be regretting this decision already," he muttered. He glanced out the window, seeing the other old buildings and the sky getting darker. It reminded him of Hanumura for some reason.

"Foolish…" Hanzo muttered, "Absolutely foolish." Why had he agreed to this? He rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept in two days in anticipation and fear for this day. What good that did him now.

He turned to his side, trying to get comfortable on the old mattress he had been given. The lack of sheets didn't help matters either. He tossed and turned and finally gave up and lay on his back, staring at a bare ceiling. Popcorn walls.

Why would Genji live here? Their family had never visited America, he never mentioned it. What whim could he have followed that led him here? More questions flew around his head while he stared upwards. He realized he never even took his coat off.

Hanzo stood upright and threw the coat onto the ground. He didn't bother pulling of his joggers or the t-shirt underneath, but kicked his shoes off. Now he was cold.

He finally stood all the way up and walked to the small closet door. He grabbed the blanket and pillow, threw them onto the matress along with himself. It didn't feel right.

He wrapped himself in the blanket and turned to face the window. The sun had gone down now and the last snippets of light were fading away. He could see the faint glow of the North Star. This didn't feel right.

He looked away and stared at the popcorn walls. Nothing felt right. Why was he here?

Because Genji wanted him here. It didn't feel fair. He was taking from him. He knew what Genji wanted. He wanted his brother. He didn't know who that was anymore.

The stars were all out now. The deep blue mixed with pure darkness overwhelmed Hanzo. He felt empty.

He didn't belong there. He didn't deserve to be there. The stars glowed. His eye's grew heavy and Hanzo clould swear he saw a peach blossom fly in the sky.

"Foolish..." he whispered, "Absolutely foolish."


	2. Fog, Introductions, and the Meat-Eater Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a foggy day and the Sunset Diner has the best buttermilk waffles around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels weird at all. I was working on it, then my computer shut down on me and half it it didn't save and I had to redoe that half and that was super frustrating... On a lighter note, thank you to all who have read this! It means a lot to me!

Hanzo was the first one up that morning. His arm hung off the side of the bed along with his left leg. The bedsheets were falling off him and his breath tasted putrid.

For a brief moment he forgot where he was. Startled, he quickly scanned the room and yesterday's events came back to him. He fell back down onto the bed and attempted to breath into his pillow without feeling a sensation of dying. He knew he had to get up.

With a groan, he sat upwards and streched. His bones creaked and his arms ached for some reason. He looked out the window to see a fog had settled over the town that morning. It made everything hard to see and somehow that comforted Hanzo. It wasn't the worst condition for a run.

He changed into his next pair of clothes: shorts and another t-shirt with dirty beat up sneakers. He tied his hair up into a bun and headed out the door, being careful not to wake Genji who was fast asleep on the couch, remote near his hand.

Once outside, Hanzo realized that he had no idea where to go. The faint sound of the waves rang in his ear along with the salt of the ocean. He headed in that direction.

He stopped when he saw the railing. He was on an empty road and on the other side was a cliff guarded by a long metal railing that disappeared into the fog. He took a breath. He cleared his mind. Then he ran.

He didn't know how long or far he went. Or where it led. But he followed the railing and looked ahead, only turning his head every once in a while to catch a glimpse of the ocean waves crashing onto the beach. The cold of the morning haze and the heat from his body mixed itself into a strange element that Hanzo enjoyed.

Before he knew it, he had reached the untouched forest and the road back leading to the freeway. He stopped and gasped for breath, holding on to a nearby birchwood. He should've brought water.

Hanzo glanced at the sea. Now he couldn't see the sand. The water had gotten dark now, no longer shallow. The wind whipped his face and he knew he was near a cliff. Somewhere in those woods...

The fog had grown thicker. He closed his eyes and held on tighter to the birchwood. He didn't even realize he was shivering.

He heared a voice. The hair stood on the back of his neck. Hanzo turned around to see no one there. It was gone.

He stood there, alone, for a few minutes, taking in the view. It reminded him of those beach trips his father sometimes took he and Genji on. They were rare and special occasions that he cherised. Except that beach they always went to had yellow sand. And the water was never this dark. Not when they visited.

Hanzo turned back around. He took another breath and began a jog back. He recalled a lampost near where he started.

Eventually he found Genji's house. Eventually. He coughed as he unlocked the door with the key he had been given to see Genji standing in the living room, folding a blanket.

"There you are!" He said, "Where were you? I've been calling you all morning!"

"I was on a run," he responded, "I left my phone here. Apologies." Genji grumbled and muttered something about pockets.

"Fine. Well get into the shower because you stink." Hanzo chuckled dryly and walked into the hall.

"And hurry up!" Genji called, "I'm taking you out for breakfast! The towels are in the wooden cupboard in the bathroom!" Hanzo thanked him before closing the door.

After the shower and many teasing remarks from Genji about wearing the same clothes from three days ago, the two set off for breakfest, deciding to walk. The sun had risen more by the time and more people were out on the streets.

"How do you like your eggs?" Genji asked suddenly. Hanzo was confused, but answered.

"Easy up, why?" He shrugged. "I figured we should ask questions about ourselves. Your turn." Hanzo felt a little more at ease. This was much better than yesterday.

"Okay... Why green?" Genji grinned.

"Oh that's an easy one. Father never let me dye it when I was a kid. So I figured why not do it now? And in my favorite color?" Hanzo laughed. It had been a while since he genuinely laughed. He could get used to this.

As they walked and talked, Genji leading the way, the two made it to an old diner with the name, 'Sunset Diner' on the building. The yellow paint chipped on it's sides while the flowers near it's entrance remained fresh and unwilted.

Genji pushed open the door that opened with the jingle of a bell. Inside were five booths and several stools near the bar. An old jukebox lay in the back of the diner. People talked and chatted with one another with every once in a while a bell ringing and someone setting down a plate. The brothers sat down at an empty booth near the entrance.

"You should order the waffles," Genji said gleefully, "Ana makes the best waffles." Hanzo nodded.

"And who is Ana?"

"She owns the place. She, and Fareeha, her daughter, run it." Just then, a bustling Fareeha came over to the booth, clearly filled with energy for the day.

"Hey Genji!" She exclaimed while handing them menus, "Is this who O think it is?"

"Fareeha, this is my brother Hanzo." Hanzo held back on making a face for being put out on the spot and instead offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you. My brother tells me your mother owns this establishment." She nodded and took his hand.

"Yeah, famiy buisness and all. It's very nice to meet you. Anything to drink?"

"Coffee for me. You know how I like it Fareeha." The woman rolled her eyes but scribbled it down.

"And for you, Hanzo?" It felt unnatural for people to say his name like that.

"Do you have any teas?" She nodded. "What kind?"

"Oolong will be fine, thank you"

"Coming right up." As she left, Genji tisked.

"Tea, brother?"

"Like caffine is any better. It will destroy your insides."

"And tea tastes like grass." As they bickered, Hanzo noticed someone come in from the corner of his eye.

The man was tall. He wore plaid red shirt, worn out jeans, leather boots and a hat to go along with it. He had a scruffy beard and brown locks hidden underneath his hat. His skin was tanned and his sleaves were rolled up. Rugged was the best word to describe him.

"-nd it's difficult to pour out of the pot, Hanzo. Tea is too complicated."

"Very well," Hanzo said snapping back, "You win. Rot your insides." Genji winked.

"I intend to, brother." The man laughed with an old woman behind the bar. He had a nice laugh.

"So what are you going to order?"

"Oh. Um, oatmeal will do." Genji groaned.

"Now that was the lamest answer you could have given."

"What?" Hanzo defended, "What is wrong with oatmeal?" Genji threw his hands up.

"Boring! That's what's wrong with it." Hanzo glared at his brother. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or playful. It made him slightly nervous.

"Well then, order something for me." Genji grabbed the menu and scanned the foods.

"Do you have any heart problems?" Hanzo groaned and Genji replied with a cheeky grin.

"Ready to order?" Fareeha asked, walking to their booth.

"Yeah. I'll have the usual and Hanzo will have the buttermilk waffles with the meat eater special. Extra bacon." Fareeha's eyes widened slightly as she scribbled the order down.

"That's quite a mouthful, literally."

"Believe me, it's not really like I have a choice." She tucked the pen back behind her ear.

"Coming right up." As she walked away, Genji looked out the window and smiled at Hanzo.

"After this, I'm going to show you everything." The bell jingled and the man walked out, a to-go bag in his hand.

"I can't hardly wait."

After their food was served and Hanzo attempting (and failing) to eat all the food put before him, he finally gave up and took another sip of his tea. Genji chucked and took a bite of his eggs.

"Getting a little full there, Hanzo?"

"And who's fault is that?" He laughed.

"It's not my fault you can't handle a little cholesterol." Hanzo picked at his food.

"At this rate, I'm going to have a heart attack before we even leave." Fareeha came by once again and picked up Genji's coffee cup for another refill.

"Ready for that to-go box?" Hanzo looked at her, clearly relieved. She laughed.

"Most people can't finish this in one sitting." She said handing him the styrofoam box. He thanked her profusely which she accepted and turned back to Genji. "Check?"

"Sure. Anything else, brother?" Hanzo gave him a look.

"Do I have to answer that?"

When everything had been boxed, bagged and payed for, the two set back outside, waving goodbye to Fareeha.

"Tell Ana we'll stop by later!" Genji called. She nodded and closed the door, the jingle setting Hanzo at ease.

"Where to next?" Genji gestured into the town.

"Deeper into the rabbit hole. Literally. Follow me." The brothers walked down the streets, the sun feeling nice that morning. The fog had cleared up and Hanzo couldn't even remember that morning.

As they walked, Hanzo holding a bag that exclaimed, 'THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.' Genji tried to make conversation.

"So how'd you like those waffles?" Hanzo cleared his throat.

"They were delicious. It seems you were right." The younger then stopped at the entrance of an old building.

"We're here!"

In front of them stood an old thrift store. It was dark purple, the color clearly fading with time and age. The window displayed many relics of the past and had the words, 'The Rabbit Hole' painted on them.

"C'mon!" Genji said opening the door. "I want to introduce you to some people." They walked in and Hanzo couldn't help but feel welcomed there. The room was cool enough for summer and the atmosphere was somehow easygoing and relaxed. All around them were racks of old clothes and shelves of antiques of years past. There was a record section and a soft song played in the background. It sounded french.

"Hey guys!" Hanzo turned around to see a young man standing behind the counter. He wore a bright green jacket, headphones and dreadlocks. He had the biggest smile on his face the older had ever seen. He was so happy. He suspected he had something to do with the atmosphere in this place.

"Lucio!' Genji said happily, "I want to introduce you to my brother, Hanzo." Lucio held out his hand gleefully.

"Nice to meet you Han!" Hanzo hesitated for a second before taking his hand. Nobody had ever called him 'Han' except for Genji on a few occasions.

"The pleasure is mine." They shook.

Lucio threw jazz hands in the air, "Welcome to the Rabbit Hole! Finest thrift shop around! If you're looking for Amélie, she's out. Don't know when she'll back. Sorry!" Genji tisked, cleary annoyed.

"Damn you Lacroix."

"Who is Amélie?" His brother huffed. "The owner. It's a shame brother, you would have liked her." Hanzo suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He leaned on the counter for support and swallowed while Genji engaged into conversation with the preppy man.

"You alright dude?" Lucio turned to him, concerned. "You ain't looking to good." Hanzo nodded.

"I assure you, I'm fine." Lucio glanced at him once more before returning to his conversation with Genji. Hanzo took in another breath and stood. 'Mustn't let them worry.'

While they talked, Hanzo began to wander the shop. He browsed the racks of clothes, spotting a few items he liked and taking them from the rack. Genji would appreciate him getting an updated wardrobe. 

As he looked at the jacket section, he spotted a hat sticking out from one of the few aisles. He attemted to get a better look by standing on his tippy-toes but proceeded to almost trip. But it was worth it. 

Standing in the records section was none other than the man from that morning, shopping basket in hand. He still wore the same things from before, but somehow looked even more handsome in the mid-morning sunlight. His hair seemed even softer and a lighter brown than before and his skin glowed. His stomach churned.

Just then, the man turned around. Hanzo quickly kneeled on the ground, not wanting to be seen. The man made a 'huh' and continued to browse. He let out a sigh of relief. 

Genji glanced at him from his conversation and called out, "Hanzo, what are you doing?" He froze. Slowly, he stood and answered.

"I, uh, dropped something. That is all." He raised an eyebrow but accepted the response.

"What do you have there?" 

"Clothes." Hanzo said walking over. He could feel the man watching him. It reminded him of how he felt that morning. He didn't know whether that was good or not. He did feel like throwing up. He knew he shouldn't have eaten that special.

"Oh, good! You needed a new wardrobe." He nodded and lay the items on the counter and pulled out his wallet. "And how much will that be?"

Lucio scanned the clothes and typed some things into the cash register. "16.49" Hanzo dug into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. He heard the sound of boots waking towards them. He held his breath.

"Howdy there folks." He looked at the man, now closer up. 

His face was kind. Both his hair and beard were messy but somehow charming. He had a smile that could light up a room. His sun-kissed skin was handsome. He looked at him and tipped his hat. Hanzo quickly looked away.

"Hey Jesse-" Before Genji could even finish, Hanzo felt bile quickly rising up his throat. The awful taste of waffles, tea, and multiple meats mixed together into one horrifying creation in his stomach and mouth. He quickly ran around the corner and into the counter and proceeded to vomit into the nearest trash can he could find. Genji ran after him along with Lucio and the man.

"Brother!" Genji almost gagged at the smell. "Are you alright?" Lucio quickly took Hanzo's arm and draped his over his shoulder.

"It's alright Hanzo, you're okay." The man looked extremly concerned and Hanzo felt flattered at that.

"His name is Jesse..." He thought to himself. A second round came and Hanzo vomited into the trash can again, Lucio saying to take his time and that he was going to be okay. Genji awkwardly took his hand and said everything as going to be alright. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand rubbing his back. It must've been him. 'Jesse'. Out of all three of them talking, Hanzo could only hear Jesse's deep voice whispering soothing things while kneeling down next to him. 

After the last one, Genji helped hoist his brother upwards and draped his arm over his shoulder. "Thank you Lucio, Jesse. I think our tour is done for today." Hanzo muttered something incomprehensible. He couldn't even keep his eyes open. So he closed them. The last thing he saw was the handsome man with the cowboy hat with his arms open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique is appricated, as always. Please tell me what you thought and any ways I could improve. Thank you!


	3. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is skilled in the art of changing the subject. A certain someone also lingers in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry if anything seems different about this fic, I've been editing some things...

Hanzo awoke to a T.V. on, the screen broadcasting an episode of Friends. He sat up and looked around and quickly realized he was back at Genji's. He lay back down and sighed. Most of the stomach pain was gone, but his breath tasted even more awful then that mornings and he was still sore. And he felt like shit. How delightful.

From the kitchen he heard Genji rummaging through the fridge. Then the crinkling of tin foil followed by the beeping and humming of a microwave. The green-haired brother hummed and stepped back out into the living room and peered over the couch. He grinned.

"Hey brother! Feeling any better?" Hanzo grunted in relpy.

"What time is it?"

" It's three-thirty seven, you slept for like, four hours. And don't be such a downer. After you fainted, you're lucky we were able to get you into Jesse's truck without dropping you." That caught his attention.

"Jesse?" Genji scratched his head.

"Right. You still haven't properly met him yet. And I don't think throwing up on him counts." Hanzo groaned.

"Did I really throw up on him?"

Nooo... Just a little." He buried his face into a pillow, hiding his embarresment. Genji laughed.

"Relax, brother. You didn't hit anyone with your throw up. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered that special for you..." Hanzo glared at his brother and smacked his face with a pillow.

"This was your fault!" His brother laughed.

"I take full responsibility. Now," he said leaning back up, "Are you hungry?"

* * *

 The meal was a quiet one. The scraping of forks against their plates and the clinking of glasses only filled the air. Hanzo poked at his day-old marcoroni. He didn't feel like eating, but Genji had gone through all this trouble. He took a sip of the gatorade in his glass. He resisted making a face.

"So," Genji asked, "How was your sleep?"

"Fine." The younger took a bite of his pasta.

"Do you think that you'll be alright to go back out?" Hanzo shook his head.

"Tomorrow would be better. I apologize Genji, I know how much this ment to you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine." They returned to silence. Hanzo hated how easily they slipped into that awkward, hateful silence.

The older shifted in his seat. 'Change the subject.' He thought. 'Make small talk.'

"...In the meantime, you could you tell me of your friends here." Genji's face lit up and he smiled.

"Now that's a good idea! Where do I begin?" Hanzo sighed with relief.

"Well I guess I'll go in order. There's Fareeha. She moved here with Ana when she was like, eighteen years old. Ana's an army vet and she wanted more time with Fareeha. Most of the towns people here are actually army vets, actually. There's Jack, Gabe, Rein', Torb'..." He looked up his brother, "Sorry, I'm getting off topic." Hanzo chuckled.

"You're fine." Genji continued, glee in his voice.

"Well then there's Amélie. She keeps to herself for the most part, but she's okay once you get to know her. Then of course, there's Lucio. He works at the thrift shop, manages the drive-in with his partner, volunteers at the diner, shelter, the book store, and God knows what else. And he makes music, which is actually pretty good." The older seemed suspicious.

"He seemed very nice when I met him, but one person could not be so... kind." Genji nodded and finished his plate.

"Right? But he's a saint." He took his dishes to the sink and continued. "Then there's Jesse," Hanzo quickly looked back up at his brother.

"He's the sheriff here. Though nothing much happens around here besides grafitti, and the occasional shoplift. He's a one man army I guess. He doesn't even wear the uniform half the time." Genji laughed. "But for some reason, he wears that stupid cowboy hat and boots. I make fun of him and call him Clint Eastwood sometimes." Hanzo coughed.

"Does he live anywhere around here?" He nodded.

"Yeah, just up the hill. He drives an old red pickup which we dragged you into as you may recall. He lives by himself unless you count all those strays he feeds. Ana says it's unsanitary, but he doesn't care. Why?" The archer tensed.

"I just thought that I should thank him soon. That is all." Genji chuckled.

"You were never one for 'thank yous', Hanzo. You've really changed." A silence then filled the room, making both men uncomfortable.

"I suppose I have." The younger nodded and sat back down.

"I enjoyed today, Hanzo, so much. I feel like I've gotten to know you so well." The older now nodded but averted his gaze.

"As have I, brother." Before Genji could get another word out, Hanzo stood. "Thank you for the meal. I will return to my room, I've grown tired." He could see the brief flash of disappointment on his brother's face.

"Very well brother. Get well soon." He nodded and stepped back out into the living room, speed-walked through the hall, into his room, and quietly shut the door. With a groan he slid to the floor and put his head in his hands.

'I'm an idiot.' He thought miserably. 'Why did I dismiss him like that?' Hanzo hung his head. But despite wallowing in his shame, his thoughts soon drifted to the man Genji called Clint Eastwood.

'No distractions!' He thought quickly, 'You are only here for Genji.' Eastwood's face popped back into his head. He groaned once more.

'To bed,' He thought getting up, 'Then perhaps I can clear my head.' He collapsed onto the matress and checked the clock on the windowsill. Now it was four-thirty. He closed his eyes.

'What did his hair smell like?' He thought suddenly. He huffed, angry at himself for not thinking of more important things.

'Honey,' He answered himself, defeated. 'It's faint but it was there.'

'And his hands?' He thought for a moment.

'They were rough at the touch. Dry and rough. I remember.' Hanzo thought of Eastwood's face.

'I think he had freckles.' Hanzo went on. He asked questions about the man and answered to the best of his knowledge, and if he didn't know, he guessed. It was a while before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. "Fresh Produce is Good for the Soul"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's summer doesn't mean people don't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels weird! It was off and on... Jesse will come next chapter!

That mornings wind was strong. The open window was of course, not good in this case. Hanzo's eyes fluttered and he shivered. He leaned over to the windowsill and quickly slammed it shut. The archer let out a tired yawn. He felt something on his forehead.

He slowly peeled what was a sticky note off his forehead and turned it over to see Genji's messing handwriting scribbled on the note.

"hanzo, i left for work. (yes i know shocking) leftovers are in the fridge and if you want to come visit me, heres the adress. - genji" The older smiled.

"Too busy to use proper grammer and spelling I suppose." He yawned once more before glancing at the clock. Seven-thirty two. 'It's not too bad for a run.' He decided while streching.  Slowly, he got up and changed into his workout clothing, thinking about Genji's note. Should he go and visit?

'I'll... Come back to that...' Once his last shoelace was tied, he exited the room, went through the hall and living room and out the door, into the gray morning.

Some people were out, but not many. Hanzo jogged slowly to the lampost from last time, deciding on taking the same route as before. He stopped when he saw the sandy beach and the dark ocean water. It entranced him. He stared for a while and pictured himself wading in that water. It was probably freezing, but he wouldn't care. He saw himself smiling. He was happy.

He turned his head away and stared back ahead. Maybe some other time.

The archer took a deep breath in. His mind cleared and took a step back. Then he took off, leaving the desire to soak in the cool waters behind him.  This time, he decided to lessen distractions. No staring off while he regained his breath. No daydreaming. Just adreneline, sweat, and the wind. Just as intended.

He didn't know what time it was when he came back to the lampost, just that more clouds had come out, causing him to shiver while he still sweat. He jogged back to Genji's house, now vaugley remembering the way back.

Finally back at the house, he quickly unlocked the door, a bead of sweat dripping off his nose amd a chill running down his spine. He hated how strange it felt for the warmth of his body to fight the freezing air. He entered and immediately threw his shoes off and headed straight for the bathroom. The sooner he could get into a shower, the better. The showerhead sputtered on and he felt the sensation of warm water running down his back. Relief filled him. Afterwards, he dressed and found Genji's sticky note still on his bed.

"I suppose," He said finally, "It could not hurt." He grabbed his wallet, slipped on his shoes and out the door he went.

* * *

Genji's directions made no sense to him. He attempted to find the streets listed, but failed. He could ask for directions instead, for Genji had written down the name of where he worked, but he had already embarrased himself once already. But he was getting desperate. He decided not to go to the _Rabbit Hole_ , for fear of Lucio mentioning yeserdays events and instead stepped into the _Sunset Diner_ , making the little bell above jingle merrily.

"Hey! Hanzo, right? Windy today, huh?" He nodded and took out the sticky note.

"If you have time, could you help me find Genji's workplace? My brother is not the best with directions." She nodded and took the paper and examined it.

"Oh! You're really close! It's just two lefts from here and then a right." From the kitchen a yell came, calling Fareeha back. She smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, gotta go!" He nodded and thanked her before heading back outside, grateful that she didn't seem to know about his 'incident'. He repeated Fareeha's directions in his head while he slowly walked. He glanced at the sticky note once again for the name. _Wilhelm Exports_.

Thoughts brewed in his head. What exactly did Genji do? He hoped nothing similar to what they used to do for the clan. Although he managed to keep Genji out of most dealings, his father sometimes insisted he come. For, "educational purposes."

'How well those went,' He thought to himself. Though Genji never cared much for manners. Nor decency.

'Not until now, at least.' He wondered what happened to his brother on those mountains with those monks. Something miraculous, obviously. The older suddenly felt guilty for judging Genji's teacher an knew he should be grateful. But at the same time...

'Is he really the same Genji I knew?' He shook his head clear of those thoughts and pulled the collar of his jacket up higher to protect his face from the beeting winds. He didn't want to dwell on this any longer. 

Finally, he arrived. The building was quaint, to say the least. It was a fading but welcoming green. Many different worn out posters and signs hung from the windows, saying things in multiple different languages, ranging from egyptian, spanish, to even japanese. Hanzo read the large words imprinted on one of the posters.

"50% off all beers! Come before it not too last!" He grunted. A rough translation. He leaned back up, took a deep breath in, and opened the door. As soon as he stepped in, a rush of warm air went against him and he exhaled. It was comforting in here. The air smelled of warm loaf and hot coffee made his stomach growl, making him realize he hadn't even eaten.

 "Welcome!" Boomed a loud voice. A man wearing a green apron and combed back white hair suddenly appeared from one of the aisles and shook his hand before Hanzo could even offer it. "This is Wilhelm Exports! I am Wilhelm!" 

The Shimada was taken aback by the man's warm nature and shook back. "I am Hanzo--" a large grin appeared on Wilhelm's face that made Hanzo regret opening his mouth.

"Hanzo! As in, Hanzo Shimada?" Before he could answer, the large man craned his neck back and yelled, "Genji! Your brother has arrived! And he is just as much of a hardass as you said he was!"

 Now Hanzo was just offended. A scowl formed on his face, causing Wilhelm to laugh and slap a hand on his back, almost toppling the older Shimada over.

"Relax! Joking!" Hanzo glanced wearily at him before straightening back up.  _This_ was Genji's employer?

"I'm coming!" Footsteps followed by an "ah geez" came from the vegetable stands and out emerged Genji. He wore an apron similar to the one Wilhelm had.

"Brother," he said looking suprised, "I'm suprised you came!" His suprise quickly changed to glee and outstreched his hand. "Hanzo, this is Reinhardt. He owns the store and took pity on me and gave me this job." "Reinhardt" laughed once more and smacked Genji on his back.

"Genji is a good worker! Always early, does good work!" The younger dismissed Wilhelm's compiments.

"Just doing my job old fool." He chuckled now and smacked Genji upside the head. 

"Don't call me a fool. Now get back to work!" Genji saluted and picked up a crate of old mangos up off the ground.

"Follow me, brother." Hanzo hesitated as Genji disappeared into the back. Reinhardt hummed and poured a cup of coffee into a mug.

"Coffee?" The older thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Thank you." The old man chuckled once more. Did he ever stop being cheerful?

"Just bring me back my mug." He nodded and thanked him once more before following Genji's path into the the storage room he assumed. He drank as he walked.

It wasn't huge. But big enough to house the hundreds of food items it contained. Cerals, fresh fruit, and so much more was either wrapped in plastic or inside wooden crates. It smelled like wet pavement in there too. He took another sip of his drink.

"Over here, brother!" Hanzo turned around and saw that Genji had set up an entire little table made of empty crates. A fresh pot of coffee sat on top of it along with an assortment of pasteries and napkins. Two other old crated were on either side of the makeshift table, acting as seats. Genji sat in one and beckoned him over.

The archer sat and set down his mug. This table was awfully short for the two brothers, but he pretended not to mind.

"Breakfast?" Hanzo shook his head no, ignoring his stomach. 

"I know you brother. Take one." Defeated, he sighed and reached over for a blueberry muffin. "So what were you up to this morning?" Hanzo set the muffin down near his coffee. 

"I just went on a run, that's all." He nodded and took a bite out of a vibrantly red apple. 

"Sleep well?" He nodded and took another sip of his drink.

"Just fine." Genji sipped his coffee and glanced at Hanzo.

"Didn't you saw something about caffine destroying your insides?" The older chukled dryly before taking another sip.

"I have given into temptation, it seems." His brother responded with an amused 'hm' and took another bite of his apple.

"This tastes so gross with this," Hanzo laughed and took a bite of his muffin. It tasted like heaven. "Oh, hey! I've got an idea!" Genji took one last chop on his apple before tossing it into a nearby wastebasket. "Wait here!" He said and took off back into the store. 

Hanzo sat by himself. He cherised the taste of his pastery and wondered if Reinhardt had baked these. He must have. Genji was never the culinary type. 

 "Okay, okay, okay." The younger emerged from the front and handed his brother a flyer. "Hear me out." He scanned the paper and knew what his brother was getting at.

"No." 

"C'mon Hanzo! We have it every year!"

"It doesn't concern me." Genji huffed and snatched the paper back.

"It does! Everyone wants to meet you! I've told them so much about you! Everyone wil be there!" He paused.

"Everyone?" The green-haired man nodded. 

"Yeah! Rein, Anna, Lena, Torb, Jesse, Gabe, you have to go!" Hanzo held his hand up to stop him.

"I will... Consider it." Genji whooped and tossed the flyer back at his brother. 

"You won't regret this Hanzo! It'll be so much fun!" The older shook his head and stuffed the flyer into his pocket as Genji packed up their breakfest, tossing garbage into the nearby trash can. 

"I still haven't said yes."

"But you haven't said no." The archer rolled his eyes and took a bite from his muffin. Maybe he should go. It would give him a chance to get aquainted with everyone here. Especially Eastwood...

'Jesse,' He reminded himself, 'His name is Jesse.'

"Hey!" The yells of Reinhardt startled him back to earth. He turned and saw the old man waving his fist and gestured back into the store. "Breakfast is over! Work time!" Genji shrugged his shoulders in a 'what are ya gonna do?' kind of way and followed his employer back out. 

Hanzo took one last sip of his coffee and stood back up. He bit into the blueberry muffin once more before tossing the remains into the garbage. He felt slightly bad for being so wasteful, but his hunger had gone.

He followed Genji back out front and handed Reinhardt his mug back.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it," The vetran nodded and tossed him something

"Here, take this!" Hanzo caught what was a plum.

"Fresh produce is good for the soul!" He thanked him once more before waving goodbye to Genji who seemed sad to see him go. As soon as he opened the door, a howling wind slapped him in the face. He'd completely forgotten about the weather and regretted it ever slipping his mind.

Quickly he jogged down the streets, remembering the way back to the diner and from there, back home. The wind persisted.

It was strange. He could remember the way back, but not the stran-- _Jesse's_ name. Why? 

"Perhaps he doesn't need a name," he thought. "not yet, at least." He arrived back to the house, entered and shut the door. The older took off his coat and fished out the crumbled up flyer from his pocket. 

"Hmm," he set the plum down on the coffee table. 

"Why not?" After all, he had been wanting to visit that beach for a while.


	5. Sand, Sand Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach is a great place to bond and experience sand in all those places where the sun doesn't shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies from me and to your dynasties for uploading this so late. I swear I haven't given up on this, I will finish it! (Pray for me.)

"Aw yeah!" Genji cheered. "We're so ready for this!" Hanzo grunted in reply and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Please remind me of why you demanded I bring swim trunks?" The younger hauled their tote bag over his shoulders and slipped on his flip-flops.

"In case you want to swim! Why else?" 

"I have no intention to swim today Genji. The water is freezing." 

"Aww c'mon! The sun's out!"

"Still." 

The brothers piled into Genji's old jeep, tossing their tote bag and towels into the back. The engine slowly sputtered to life and Hanzo mentioned how he should look into a new car.

"No way!" He said patting the wheel, "This old things been with me since I came to america. The first thing I did was buy a car. Then I kind of left it with Torb, but that's not the point." 

Finally, they drove off. Genji attempted to block out the silence by pointing things out to his brother along the way. Hanzo had to admit he was doing a decent job.

"Why are we driving to the beach?" He suddenly asked, "You live five minutes away." 

"You'll be glad I brought the car. I learned my lesson the hard way."

Hanzo did not want to know what he meant by that. 

After pulling up and parking, Genji grinned and flipped on his own sunglasses. "Ready?" The older looked out at the beach full of people. 

"No, but when do I ever get a choice?" The younger shook his head and said something about him being a 'drama queen' and opened the door.

Outside was bright and windy. A perfect combination. Hanzo was relived that the weather had improved since yesterday and hoped it would stay that way.

"Okay, do you want a picnic table or a place in the sand?" 

"Picnic table." Genji blew a raspberry.

"You're no fun, brother." As they sat down, the older scanned the beach for thoroughly. He saw a few people he recognized. But Eastwood was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, I'm going to socialize and you're coming." Hanzo snapped back.

"What? No." Genji glared and tugged at his arm.

"I refuse to leave you here staring at nothing. Let's go." Begrudgingly, he stood and followed his younger brother out to the sand. His feet sunk with every step and Hanzo wondered if it would be considered rude to fling his sandals at the nearest bystander.

"Hello boys." The pair turned to see an old woman wearing a blue headscarf. Her grey, almost white, hair was braided. She wore a button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and long sand colored dress pants. But all Hanzo noticed was the black eye-patch on her left eye. "Genji," the woman said, "I don't think you've introduced me properly." The younger smiled and rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Right! Ana--" Genji gestured to the older, "--this is my brother, Hanzo! Hanzo, meet Ana. She's the diner owner."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand. "I've eaten at your establishment." The old woman chuckled.

"So I've heard. It's not often someone orders that big a meal in the morning." Hanzo blushed furiously and looked down. He expected her to go on about his episode in the thrift shop, but it never came.

"I ordered it for him," Genji said cheekily, "I wanted him to first experience your food the right way." Ana just laughed.

"Ah, well, yes. It was delicious." Genji pulled his brother in another direction and gave the woman an apologetic look.

"Gotta go, Ana! Lots of people to meet!" She nodded and waved goodbye to the brothers, but Hanzo had already turned around and was ahead of the younger. It made him feel a little guilty, but he didn't want to talk to her anymore. She smelled like the same tea he had drank when he ate "the-meal-that-will-not-be-named." He would never look at Oolong the same way again.

"Hey, wait up!" Genji jogged next to his brother. "You walk too fast." 

"You're just slow," Hanzo's gaze fell on the waves. They slowly washed up on shore and he felt like standing still while the sea rushed around his feet. He wanted to loose himself in the oceans salty spray and the sand that would inevitably swallow him whole.

"Hey, Hanzo! I said come to the desert table! Mei brought brownies." He snapped back and looked in his brothers direction. Genji was looking at him with a weirded-out gaze while holding a juice box. "Come on, everyone's coming over now that the foods been brought out."

"Coming..." his voice trailed off. He followed the younger to the two long tables where the food was set. A crowd was gathering and slowly beginning to form something that resembled a line. Everyone was making conversation and laughing with one another and that's when Hanzo finally spotted him. 

Standing near the grill, talking with an aging grey-haired man was Eastwood. He had a tong in his hand and a bright yellow apron tied around his waist. He still wore his hat and boots for some reason which amused the Shimada. The tall man's hair was still as soft looking as ever and his skin glowed in the sun. 

"Watcha lookin' at?" The voice startled him as he turned around to see a short, slightly stout young woman. He had her short brown hair in a pony tail and thick black framed glasses on her nose. The woman also wore a simple blue sundress and leather sandals.

"Who are you?" He asked with more force than he would've liked. But the stranger shrugged it off and introduced herself anyway.

"Sorry! My name's Mei!" She offered a hand. "I own the old book store here. I also made the brownies!" It occurred to Hanzo that he was making his horribly grim and judging resting face and wished in his head that he didn't sound and look so solemn and serious all the damn time.

"Hanzo Shimada. I am Genji's brother. I've only just arrived into town." Mei's eye's lit up and she smiled.

"Hanzo! Genji's told us so much about you! Is it really true that you fought off seven gangsters while protecting Genji when he was a child??" Hanzo tried his best to not make a face. 

"Sorry, I--" 

"Hey!" Genji put his hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "I see you two have met." 

"Yes, Hanzo's telling me about the time he fought of those gangsters in the alleyway when you were kids!" Genji rolled his eyes and let out a 'pfft.'

"Hardly.  _I_ totally saved us."

"Genji you ran out of the alleyway to get help."

"Exactly. I saved us." 

"That's one way to interpret the story." 

"Ooh!" Mei exclaimed, "Tell me everything!" Before he could answer her, there was a metallic banging that rang throughout the beach. Everyone's heads turned to see the grey-haired man from before standing next to a tan-skinned man with curly brown, but also graying hair. 

"Thank you all for coming!" He announced handing back the tongs to Eastwood who looked a tad annoyed. "We'd like to start off our Annual Summer Picnic with a toast to the town, and--" He grabbed his beer can. "--to our newest resident!" He urged his can towards Hanzo, making the man want to jump right into the sea and swim as far away as he could. All eyes were on him, including Eastwood's who seemed to be studying him like a painting. 

" _Not helping,_ " he thought. He looked back up and cleared his throat. "Hello. I am Hanzo, Genji's brother, as some of you may already know. I--" he looked quickly at his brother, "--I am excited to be here and look forward to getting to know you all." The man with the grey hair smiled and held his beer in the air.

"Cheers!" 

"Cheers!" Everyone drank and poured more wine, beer and soda into their cups. Genji turned back to his brother and Mei.

"I'd love to argue on who's more of a hero here, but there's lots of people to meet." He smiled. "We'll stop by the store later?" She nodded.

"Sounds good, see you guys!" The two waved and began for the crowded tables and Hanzo couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"Want anything?" He surveyed the options strewn about. There were burgers, hot dogs, bratwurst, and more in a plate followed by dozens of different sides, dips, condiments and more. His stomach growled. 

"Perhaps later." Genji opened his mouth to say something, but was turned around by a stranger who had spiky brown hair and a face littered with freckles. They greeted one another and before his brother could introduce him, Hanzo turned and headed for the refreshments. No need to make their conversation awkward. He reached into the cooler and pulled out a water. Others around him drank sodas, juices, and beers, but he couldn't stand the way soda exploded in his throat, he disliked the artificial tastes of juice, and never had a fondness for beer. Water it was.

 Heading towards their picnic table, drink in hand, he gazed up at the bright blue sky and wondered why it was so sunny today. He sat down, opened the cap, and took a sip. He preferred to be like this anyway. Observing, watching how people interacted with one another. It told more about them then what they actually said. At least, that's what Hanzo thought.

Mei was talking to Ana and Fareeha now, laughing at a joke along with them. Reinhardt was arguing with a short Swedish man about food, and Eastwood was leaning on the picnic table spread, talking to the brown curly haired from earlier. He was smiling and so was Hanzo. A thought suddenly came into his head.

Slowly, he reached into their tote bag and wrapped in a towel was a bottle of sake. He stopped. What was he _thinking_? He shoved the towel back into the bag and pushed it to the side. He was here for Genji, and he refused to mess it up. 

' _First vomiting, now getting drunk?_ ' Hanzo bad to admit, this was a new low for him. He now chugged down the rest of his water, hoping to make the craving for the alchol go away. The bottle emptied and he stood to get another. 

Arriving back at the picnic table, he spotted his brother a few feet away now talking with a pale skinned woman with dark, almost violet hair. Genji glanced over at him and Hanzo nodded. The younger acknowledged him and returned to his conversation. No doubt he would probably try and find him afterwards, so he moved quickly. Reaching for another bottle and finally giving into hunger and taking a few grapes, he returned to his people-watching from his seat. 

He finished the grapes. The older looked at the tote bag then at his drink. Taking off his sunglasses, he hesitantly reached for the bag and pulled out the towel. 

"Just a sip," he whispered to himself. He pulled out the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and poured a bit into his drink. Satisfied, he tucked it away and took a drink. Then another. Then another. Before he knew it, the sake was gone and Hanzo found himself reaching for the bottle again.

* * *

 He had lost track of time. One minute it was sunny and 3:45, the next almost 7:30 and people had left. Some alone, some with others. He'd seen Genji leave, talking with Lúcio about something as they hiked up the sand hill. He'd checked in with Hanzo first and the older reassured him in his best sober impression that he would meet him back at the house soon. Now Hanzo sat alone near the sea, on the cooling sand. He was a bit further away from where the remaing few were. Good.

Finally polishing off the last few drops of the sake, he threw the bottle angrily into the sea. Regret filled him almost immediately and he muttered "sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" The archer turned to see Eastwood. He smiled his kind smile and tipped his hat. "Evening."

"Good evening." Hanzo muttered again, hugging his knees. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Mind if I sit?" The Shimada's heart raced a bit faster.

"No." Eastwood plopped himself on the sand. "Damn, sands gettin' in my trunks." 

"Mine as well." The man looked at him and laughed, which only made Hanzo's cheeks glow slightly.

"Hanzo, right?" He nodded.

"And your name?" The cowboy kicked off his boots and stuck his feet into the sand.

"McCree. Jesse McCree. I'm the sheriff 'round these parts." 

 "You sound like Clint Eastwood." Jesse laughed again. Hanzo liked his laugh. It sounded brash, but genuine.

"I see Genji went and told you my nickname."

 "Genji told me a lot of things." Jesse smirked. 

"Like what?" Hanzo smiled wryly.

"Like you you wear that hat everywhere." McCree sniffled with false broken pride.

"Makes me look cool."

"And how you feed homeless animals."

"They need nourishment."

"And how you're the only person in the police department." 

"Have you seen any crime 'round here?" He didn't wait for an answer, "didn't think so."  They laughed and Hanzo felt good. Really good. And it wasn't just the sake.

"You didn't answer my question from before." Jesse said after a moment. "What're you sorry for?" The question caught the drunk Hanzo off-guard. He looked at the cowboy then turned his gaze towards the water. 

"I threw my bottle in the water. I felt guilty." McCree looked at him for a few seconds before the corners of his mouth curved into a smile. 

"You threw your bottle into the water--"

"Yes."

"--and you felt bad?" 

"Correct." He laughed.

"You're a weirdo Han." Jesse gave him a wink. "You'll fit right in." The two laughed together as the sun began to set. Hanzo felt at ease. 

"Hey! Jesse!" The cowboy and archer turned around to see the older man from earlier waving towards them. "Amélie called about Jamison and Mako again!" The man groaned and begrudgingly stood up, sand spilling out from his jams. He looked down towards Hanzo and tipped his hat.

"M'lady." McCree took his boots and started back towards the barbecue before disappearing out of site. Hanzo waved and stared back at the sun. It was a shade of orange he'd never seen before. Mixed with a starry blue, sweet honey yellow and a blood-soaked red, it made a smile form on his face. A breeze gently blew past him.

Hanzo had done many things in his life. He'd seen many things, good, bad--some he would rather forget. And he had met many people in his time. But he had never met someone like the cowboy that just tipped his hat at him. Never had he met someone so open--so many people that willingly accepted him without question.

But there was something different about Jesse's acceptance. The others made him feel a bit awkward. Like they felt bad about his loneliness. But Jesse didn't seem to pity him. Not at all. 

And that made him smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I've got other work and all, but I'll try my best to get it out! Thank you all for reading this, please tell me what you thought because there is always room for improvement!


End file.
